


Unholy Alphabets

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Keller and Tobias Beecher have a problem. It gets resolved in a unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Alphabets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragontara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/gifts).



Request 2:  
Pairing/Character(s): Toby/Chris or Toby/Elliot  
Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Toby was fighting him, too furious to listen to anything he said, so he had no choice but to tie him up and actually show him how much he wanted him.  
Canon/AU/Either: Either  
Special Requests: something hot and passionate, if possible, please  
Story/Art/Either: Either

 

Rating: R for foul language and some sexual content. Mentions of violence, it's really mild for this fandom though.

 

”Keller for fucks sake let me go.” The blond man struggled against his bonds, but to no avail.

“Not yet honey,” purred Keller in his most seductive voice.

“I really hate you sometimes,” huffed Toby.

“Sure you do. But you always love me too much to leave.”

That was true, unfortunately for Beecher. There was really nothing to keep him from leaving but he never did.

Keller was licking his neck like a large cat, and he was really trying not too enjoy it, but failing miserably. He was also hard as a fucking rock. Keller had a way of bringing that out in him.

“I wasn’t really going to leave you,” Toby pleaded.

“Not letting you go just yet,” said Keller and nuzzled his ear. “First I need to stake my claim.”

“You’re driving me crazy,” Toby sighed.

“I know babe. That’s the plan. So you won’t ever go.”

“I won’t go. I swear.”

Keller leaned in and kissed him. Toby bit his lip, drawing blood, but Keller didn’t stop, just growled and kissed him harder. The taste of his blood was sweet and coppery. “Love you,” said Keller when he finally had to breathe. That was the problem. Beecher loved him too, but he was too dangerous to trust.

Killing Ronnie was never the plan, but Keller had no choice when he discovered that Toby was cheating on him. Killing Toby was not an issue. Ever. Ronnie was an old friend, but he was expendable. Sure he had helped Keller in the past, but sleeping with Toby had made that cease to matter. So Keller met Ronnie in secret and snapped his neck. It was almost too easy. Poor Ronnie never saw it coming, trusting nature that he was. Keller didn’t feel any guilt, just immense relief. One less obstacle. He’d have Toby back in no time. It just had to be that way.

Unfortunately Toby somehow guessed that he’d killed Ronnie and was getting ready to leave. He couldn’t let that happen, so drugged Toby’s drink and tied him to a chair in their kitchen. The pale light of day streaming in through the window made Keller calm. Toby, still asleep had never been more beautiful to him. He could never let him leave. Keller brushed a pale strand of hair aside and waited for Toby to wake up.

 

Now Keller was unzipping Beecher’s pants, teasingly kneeling between his legs.

“Chris..what” he began pointlessly.

“You may have two guesses.” said his lover and smiled dangerously.

This was madness. Keller had killed an old friend without so much as a second thought. He was certifiable. But none of that mattered when Keller took him in his mouth and sucked hard. The world drained away in a white-hot rush of pleasure and pain. “Oh God..Chris..” he breathed and tossed his head back. This was familiar territory. Keller always made him feel like his pleasure was all that mattered. He was nothing if not a giving lover.

When Toby came Chris was looking at him with a very pleased expression on his face. Cheshire-cat like.

“Now untie me,” he said.

“Maybe. If you promise to never leave me or cheat on me ever again.”

“I’ll try,” sighed Toby in a small, strangled voice.

“Not good enough. You belong with me. You know that.”

“Motherfucker. Okay, okay I’m yours. Now let me go.”

“Better, now swear. On your life.”

“I swear, I do love you.”

“Good boy,” said Keller, and began to untie him. “I know you Toby, inside and out. I know all your fears and desires. All of that, and I accept it all. I know the sounds you make when I take you hard; I know the taste of your come in my throat right now. I can feel how much you want me. I’ll take care of all your needs, just like I always do babe."

“Bed,” said Toby, his eyes dark with want.

“Mhmm..you’ve got it,” breathed Keller against his neck. Love was so messed up sometimes. It seemed pointless to argue when Keller’s hands were on him, his lips writing unholy alphabets across his skin. Creating new words for them to say to each other, new lies to supplant the old. In the heat of desire, no sense of regret seemed to exist. Love and reason didn’t exist in the same universe. Somewhere the spirit of Ronnie Barlog would find it hard to disagree.


End file.
